


Dancing in the Dark

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-17
Updated: 2002-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chakotay are sent on an away mission, having to pose as a couple due to the society’s gender segmenting and come to a few realizations that neither man was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

“How long do we have to be here?” Tom asked as he and Chakotay just materialized in a back alley on the Radarian homeworld; a place not up to Starfleet regulations on technology and so the need to blend in to accomplish their goal…getting their hands on a large amount of rare dilithium and this was the only planet in range that had any. The problem was that the crystal was all in populated places and since they could not make direct contact, they surveyed the area and decided on a plan of action. 

“We’re here for five days,” Chakotay replied evenly as he double checked that they had everything that they were supposed to. From their scans, Tom and Chakotay didn’t have to have any alteration to blend in, the populous of Radarian were humanoid with a fine mix of colors and shapes and sizes that any human would blend in nicely. The only thing that stood out was that the population was split by gender. Males with males and females with females, though in main cities like this one, both were present, but paired up with their own gender. Further scans showed that the woman held more power and were the warriors of this world, where men were the thinkers and doers, so their covers. Tom was just as he always was, a pilot, and from what he had been able to determine could easily fly their planes, so it wasn’t a far stretch. Chakotay was listed in his papers that all citizens had to carry as a buyer…or trader of goods, since he would be handling the main negotiations for purchasing the crystals needed. 

Tom sighed, “I don’t see why Voyager has to leave us here, I mean, I’m sure it won’t take us that long?” he whined slightly as he fiddled with the tight leather band on his right wrist, his bonding bracer…Chakotay had an identical one, but in his size. “And what’s with these things again?” 

Chakotay, tired of Tom’s whining already, gave a soft growl, “Didn’t you pay attention to anything in the meeting, Paris?”

“Just that Voyager was dumping us here for five days while they go food gathering on the next planet and that your incharge…what more matters?” he replied, knowing full well that there was more to the meeting than that, but he could never resist a chance to tease the big man. He didn’t understand why he felt the need, but he did, though he was very glad that over the years it had become more of a sport between the two of them then a sense of animosity it once had. 

Chakotay huffed, “Voyager needs the food supplies for we were almost out, and I ‘know’ you knew that,” he growled lightly. “Plus, our scans show that no male of our age traveled without their spouse for any long distance…so these…” he said gesturing to his bracer and Tom’s, “Shows the Radarian people that we are married, get it?” 

“Got it.”

“Good,” Chakotay replied, unaware that he had given Tom reason to smile, as he turned to pick up their things.

“Can you imagine it…us…married?” Tom snickered as he too picked up his belongings. 

“No,” Chakotay replied easily as he started moving in the direction Tuvok had indicated would lead them to the city, from there they were on there own. “I know that same sex relationships work for some people…” he said casually, mostly for conversation, his mind on trying to figure out their location from the maps he had studied before coming down here. 

“What…you’re telling me you have a problem with it?” Tom asked slightly surprised, for he never imagined Chakotay to be closed minded like that. 

Chakotay stopped and turned to face him, “no,” he said firmly; with slight surprise that Paris would think that of him. “I’m only saying it’s a way of life for some people…that’s all.”

Tom unable to pass up the opportunity smirked, “What, you never did it with a man?” he asked with a wry grin. 

Chakotay knowing he was being teased sighed, “No, I have not nor have I ever felt drawn too either, before you ask,” he replied, and then felt like a little table turning. “Why have you?” he asked, as he started to walk forward again, but keeping an eye on his companion. 

Tom felt a tiny blush, knowing he should have seen that one coming. “Well…no,” he stated, feeling more bothered by the fairness of his skin, knowing he was blushing. “And like you, I’ve never felt the draw either.”

“Well, then…there you have it,” Chakotay said as they stepped out into the busy streets of Tymorinia, one of the largest cities of Radarian. 

“What do we do now?” Tom asked, his eyes filled with the layout of the huge city before him, not having seen anything like it in years, back on earth, and then only in holo-versions of old earth, as the building touched the clouds and then some. 

“We get a room, get settled, and then…we go crystal hunting.”

*****

“Ah, Commander…”

“No ranks Paris,” Chakotay mumbled as he was unpacking his bag into the chest draw the room provided. 

“Ah, Chakotay…it only has one bed,” Tom said, his tone questioning, as if Chakotay must have not noticed this fact. 

“Of course, most adult Radarian’s travel in couples, married couples, so they don’t need more than one bed,” he replied nonchalant, not seeing the problem. 

“But…where are…you going to sleep?” Tom asked, seeing that by putting Chakotay on the spot, he’d have to do something about it. 

Chakotay straitened up and looked over his shoulder at Tom, “I’m sleeping in the bed, you can either join me or make a pallet on the floor,” he replied evenly, though his dark eyes sparkled with mischief, pleased to have once more turned the table on the young man. 

“Ha, ha,” Tom replied, obviously not as pleased as Chakotay was. “But seriously, Chakotay…can’t we…?”

Chakotay sighed, “Look, what’s to discuss? There is only one bed, there will only be one bed, and we’re both men…who are not into other men…so…what’s the problem, Paris? Afraid I’ll see you in your Teddy bear pj’s or something?” he smirked, his eyes warm, but he really didn’t see what bothered Tom about this arrangement. 

“No, I don’t wear pajamas, I usually sleep in nothing, for your information,” he smirked back, hoping to put Chakotay off balance. 

Chakotay wasn’t buying today as he closed the draw with fresh cloths in his hands and headed to the bathroom. “Well, I suggest shorts for now, for the last thing I want is your morning woody sticking in my back,” he tossed over his shoulder evenly as he closed the door.

Tom stood there quietly, amazed at Chakotay’s casual reply, but remembered that over the years their rapport was growing, but this was new and he had to admit he liked seeing Chakotay this relaxed; however he still didn’t relish sharing a bed with him. //Damn, what’s wrong with me. If it were Harry or any other man on the ship, I probably wouldn’t think twice…but Chakotay…? // he sighed for he never quiet understood what it was about the man that pulled at his soul so much? In the beginning he thought it was his leadership abilities, and to a degree it was, but there was more about Chakotay than that, it had nagged at Tom so much that he chose to deal with it by nagging the man back. At first all it got him was aggravation back, but with time, both men had come to terms with each other and even a budding friendship that had blossomed nicely, though from time to time, Chakotay would still backslip…like now, and refer to him as Paris. Tom felt there had to be a reason, for it only occurred at the oddest time over the last two years…he shook his head, he was getting side tracked. 

Tom looked at the bed and sighed and moved to the right side of the bed and did is little bit of fluffing the pillows and fixing the covers; he knew he was weird this way, but it was his way of connecting to the place, otherwise he’d never be able to sleep. Then he too changed and made sure he had his ID papers as Chakotay exited, also changed. 

Both men were in light tan shirts and pants, common among the males and work class they both were posing to be apart of in this society. “Ready, Paris?”

“Tom,” Tom corrected easily, for enough was enough already. 

Chakotay stopped and his eyes gave an apologetic look, “Ready, Tom?” 

“I am now. Let’s go find those crystals so we can take the rest of the five days off as an over due shore leave,” Tom grinned. 

Chakotay shook his head and walked out the door, letting Tom lock up and they both headed out into the big city.

********

“That’s not exactly how I pictured us making contact,” Chakotay stated, a wry grin on his face as they reentered their hotel room. 

“Hey, it worked didn’t it?” Tom replied as he limped to the bed as Chakotay moved off to the bathroom. 

“Tom, falling on your face is not what I’d call good tactics. It was pure chance that the person who helped you up was someone in the mining industry…” Chakotay called out as he walked out with a backpack that contained the medical kit. 

“Tactics, chance…I prefer fate,” Tom replied smugly as he slid back on the bed, flinching as he moved his right knee. 

“Hurt bad?” Chakotay asked as he sat on the edge near Tom and pulled out the contents of the med kit he would need to tend to Tom’s injury. 

“Not too bad,” Tom replied, his voice tight, for there was no doubt he twisted it when he fell. “And for the record, I didn’t simply fall at his feet, I was pushed by that idiot, I’m telling you if I ever see her again…”

“Tom…let it go. Besides,” Chakotay says as he scan’s Tom’s knee, “It’s not serious and the regenerator can handle it,” he adds as he puts back the scanner and pulls out the regenerator and a hypo. He injects Tom before the young man can protest, “It hurt, I could tell,” he stated flatly for his reasoning to give Tom the pain killer. 

Tom shifted slightly, his eyes drawn, and then softened, “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Chakotay replied easily as he gently pulled up Tom’s pants, glad that they were loose enough for him to do so, and began running the regenerator over the swelling. “So, where is it the guy…”

“Zorian,” Tom interjected. 

“Yes, Zorian. Where is it, Zorina wants us to meet him tonight?” 

“He said the After Dark club, I’ve got the address.” 

Chakotay arched a brow, “Strange place to do business…”

“Chakotay, it’s not for business,” Tom clarified, recalling that once Zorian had helped him up and the two men started talking, how they clicked, then it came about that Zorian worked for one of the mining companies, and of course Chakotay sailed in and asked about the crystals. Tom knowing people as he did, knew Zorian was in a hurry and mentioned it, and was glad that between the two of them, Zorian had taken a liking to them and had asked them to meet him. “It’s to socialize, you do remember how to do that, don’t you…Commander?” he teased. 

“Funny, ‘Paris’,” Chakotay emphasizing Tom’s last name, “But you know that my duties don’t fall into regular hours as does flying,” he replied, a tad bit defensive. 

Tom noticing it, backed off, wondering if there was trouble in paradise with Chakotay and the Captain, since they have been dating for a while. “I know,” he conceded gently. “So, what better reason than to take advantage of the opportunity tonight?” he chimed back in brightly. 

Chakotay simply shook his head, for Tom was a very complex man, though he was sure he had him mostly figured out. Over the years, he and Tom had come to an understanding of each other, and they both changed. He had been too much of an overbearing bastard, and Tom had been an alcoholic traitor…but with time and necessity, they both changed and for the better, and became friends…good friends. Of course it helped that Tom was dating B’Elanna, his ‘little sister’ as he thought of her. Chakotay knew there would always be a part of Tom Paris he would never understand, but he welcomed the chance anyway…Tom had a way of making him feel good…human, where others made him feel alienated, or placed on some fleet pedestal. He liked Tom…he liked Tom a lot, especially times like this. “Perhaps,” he said evenly, his eyes warm at the thought of relaxing and having fun with Tom, for the young man had a knack of enjoying life where ever he was, and Chakotay admired him for that. 

“Terrific! How’s the knee coming?” 

“See for your self?” Chakotay smiled as he handed Tom the scanner, feeling quiet pleased with his work. Sure he was no medic of Tom’s standards, but he could handle the odd regenerator or two. 

Tom scanned it and grinned, “Looks good, now…?” he shifted the knee, and didn’t feel any twinges, but some tightness as was typical till all the swelling went down. “Good job. Keep this up and I’m putting your name in for Nurse training,” Tom teased. 

Chakotay started putting the stuff away as Tom cracked his comment, “Sure thing, Tom. You can sign me up for the nursing program,” he stated as evenly as if he just stated his name, “The day after you’ve officially been certified as a doctor,” he added, and smacked Tom on the semi-injured knee as he got up. 

“Ow…bastard!” Tom growled, though he wasn’t really angry, it didn’t hurt, not after the healing and the pain killer. 

“I’m going to fix you a bath to help take the swelling down. Between the two you should be right as rain for tonight,” Chakotay said over his shoulder as he moved into the bathroom to put the kit away and fill the tub. 

Tom sat quietly, taken slightly by how kind and gentle Chakotay had been and how caring and courteous he was still being, for no one really treated him as good as the big guy did. //Sure Harry and B’Elanna treat me with respect, but…// he shook his head, for he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was about the way Chakotay treated him and other friends or his girlfriend…but there was a difference and he couldn’t help but be moved by it, each time it occurred. Even on their way back here, Chakotay had practically carried him…would have, if Tom not protested so much. //Chakotay is simply a good person,// he concluded, for his brain couldn’t fathom any other reason as he got up and got ready to soak…in the bath, that Chakotay was fixing…for him. 

*************

Tom could see why this place was called the After Dark, most of the spaces inside of the club…the night club, was dark, though it didn’t stop people from crowding inside. It reminded Tom of some of the retro clubs back on earth that he would sneak out too while he was in the academy, except for being filled with only guys. 

The place was full of people, mostly males, that Tom automatically reached out and took Chakotay’s hand so they didn’t get separated, not even thinking about the act as anything but a survival technique. 

Chakotay felt a bit overwhelmed, for it had been a long time since he frequented this sort of place; he’d been younger than and he and his friends were cruising for women…this was nothing like that. It took a good five minutes before he even realized that Tom was holding his hand as they shifted and shimmied by people, looking for Zorian, who said to look for him toward the back. He found that it didn’t bother him…Tom, holding his hand. //But it would if someone else did…// he mused for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling their names…which had to be very loud considering the noise level in this place. 

Tom saw Zorian and presumed the taller male, also fair haired and skinned much like Zorian was, as they were to himself, was Zorian’s mate. Tom waved in response to the man’s call, so they knew he had heard them and spotted them and started to guide Chakotay and himself over to the back…there were less people in this part of the club. Most of the people stayed near the bar and the main dance floor, where Zorian and his mate seemed to prefer the more quieter section in the back that had a smaller dance floor for less ‘active’ couples, as Tom thought of it. 

“Glad you could make it,” Zorian greeted as he took Tom’s hand in the wrist lock of greeting. “This is StaRred Kerloresh, my mate,” the six foot slim male smiled as he gestured to the six foot two inch blond next to him. “StaRred this is Tom…” he stumbled in his word and looked embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I never got your last name,” he smiled awkwardly. 

“Paris,” Tom replied without thinking. 

Zorian nodded, “StaRred, this is Tom Paris and his mate Chakotay Paris, he’s in trade purchase similar to you,” Zorian grinned. 

Chakotay was about to protest, when he felt a slight squeeze on his hand and looked to see Tom had seen his reaction and prevented him from making a blunder. This society had two names, he would have to have one also…for now. “Ah, yes. When it is more appropriate, I would like to discuss the purchase of the crystals we talked about earlier,” he stated, just to make sure that this point was never lost; it was the real reason they were here. 

“Of course, of course,” Zorian agreed easily as he gestured for the two men to have a seat at the one of the few tables this place had to offer. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of ordering some drinks for us when I saw you enter,” Zorian added, as he saw his new friends take a seat, noticing that Chakotay took the outer seat, keeping Tom close to the wall and giving the older man a sweet smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind me being forward,” StaRred said as he scooted closer to the table so everyone could hear what he was saying, “But how did you two get together, I mean…the age difference…?” he asked, his eyes inquisitive, nothing more. 

Before anyone could reply, not that Chakotay or Tom knew what to say, not understanding the culture fully, Zorian gave a light slap on StaRred’s arm, “I can’t believe you asked them that! I’m sure Chakotay does not wish to discuss his grievance over the past but remain blessed here and now with his new chosen.”

“Yes,” Chakotay replied, jumping on the opening that Zorian had unknowingly given him. “I am extremely blessed to have found, Tom,” he added, believing it to be the natural thing to say, while giving Tom’s hand a natural squeeze. 

Tom couldn’t help but squeeze back and smile, the comment, though obviously not true, still moved him, and he had to admit, it was nice holding Chakotay’s strong hand, since they had not stopped since he took it upon himself to do so over ten minutes ago. 

“I didn’t mean to offend,” StaRred added quickly, “I was just curious at the age difference, it is unusual…not unheard of, but…well…?” he looked at Tom as if he should understand. 

Tom feeling two set of eyes on him, squirmed in his seat and looked at Chakotay for help, his fingers unknowingly broadcasting his distress by rubbing Chakotay’s. 

Chakotay suddenly blessed with a bit of insight, gave Tom a soft smile and turned to the two slightly younger men, “When I saw Tom I knew he was for me and it took everything I had, but I swayed him to look my way instead of those he normally would have chosen.” 

Tom couldn’t help it; it didn’t matter if Chakotay’s words were false, they still made Tom blush, so he dipped his head, unaware of how ‘cute’ it made him look. After a moment he was able to understand what Chakotay had been hinting at, that people chose mates from among their age group, as if almost paired up, and going outside of that boundary was…unusual. // Well one good comment deserves another,// he mused and finally looked up at twinkling eyes of his companions. “Yes, Chakotay was out of my…range,” he smirked playfully as he eyed Chakotay out from the corner of his eye and continued, “But it really didn’t take as much as he said to sway me,” he added, playing up the moment. 

“No?” StaRred asked, amazed at this tale of love and romance. 

“No,” Tom grinned, and willed himself not to laugh as he spoke again, “He had me at hello,” Tom replied, grinning ear to ear, trying not to giggle at the line he had stolen from one of the vids he and B’Elanna had watched while on one of their dates. 

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Zorian replied in a reverent whisper. 

“That was…something,” Chakotay said, his own eyes filled with amusement as well as touched, and something else that even he could not quiet figure out and so let it pass. “So, tell me about you two,” Chakotay asked, wanting to redirect the conversation off of them, for if Zorian and StaRred dug too deeply, he knew Tom or himself were bound to mess up since they were not from here. He was glad that once he turned over the conversation back at the two younger men, they took off yapping, leaving Tom and himself free to listen and learn…and still holding hands. 

*********

“That was fun,” Tom chuckled as he and Chakotay entered their hotel room. 

“Yeah it was,” Chakotay smiled as he locked the door and started gathering his stuff for a shower. “You mind if I shower first?” 

“Naw, go ahead,” Tom yawned. “Just don’t use all the hot water,” he teased. 

“What? I thought you would be used to cold showers with some of the fights you and B’Elanna sport,” Chakotay teases back as he takes off his shirt while kicking off his shoes. 

“Ooh, witty tonight are we?” Tom counters his eyes narrowing, a glint of impish spark within them. “If anyone should be use to cold showers it would be you, having been chasing the Captain all those years.” 

Chakotay chuckled, “True,” he replied, not going to let Tom’s barb ruffle him, since he knew it was for fun. “But since I have ‘caught her’ that has become a thing of the past, something I can not say for you…right?” he tossed back, a glowing smirk on his face. 

“Cold, big man,” Tom smirked, his eyes unknowingly drinking in the half naked man before him as he walked to the archway to the bathroom. 

Chakotay smiled, for he knew if Tom wanted to push it, he’d win hands down and was grateful for the reprieve, “Don’t worry, I’ll save you some hot water. Why don’t you warm up the bed,” he quipped as he closed the door. 

“Warm up the bed? What do I look like…your wife?” he muttered as he gathered his things, his thoughts jumbled. He tossed his thoughts aside for the warmth of the moment, for over the years he had come to enjoy Chakotay’s company as much if not more than Harry’s, and that was saying something. The man was intelligent, witty, kind, cute… //Did I just think cute?// he asked himself as he stood up straight and looked in to the vanity mirror dazed. //Naw…I didn’t think that…did I?// He shook his head, chalking it up to the night at the bar, and pushed all thoughts of Chakotay aside for B’Elanna, his girlfriend…well he tried anyway. 

**********

He felt good. It had been a long time since he slept this good as he snuggled deep into the warmth that was curled up to him. He tightened his arms around the softness that he held, recalling his old teddy bear…Pooka, that he snuggled with at nights and how it made him feel all warm and wonderful in the morning; he felt that way now. He snuggled more, feeling the soft hair against his cheek, //Kathryn,// he mused as he caressed his cheek against the hair again, but something was different, for he never compared her to his Pooka before…nor was she so solid…? 

Chakotay opened his eyes and realized that he was snuggling up to a sleeping Tom Paris. The two men had shifted in their sleep and had cuddled up to each other in the night, now Tom was half on top of him, much like Kathryn would be, except he didn’t snore. He grinned at that little comparison, but pushed it aside, for he should not be cuddling his friend like this at all, much less be comparing him to Kathryn…no, not at all. He looked down and grinned, this time because Tom had a sweet smile on his face as he absently cuddled deeper in his arms and gave a little bubble breath in exchange for a snore…it was just so cute! //Sheesh, did I just think Tom was cute?// he shook his head and chalked it up to the earliness of the morning. There were other thoughts tingling at the back of his mind, but he pushed them aside too, as he slowly slipped out from Tom and headed to the bathroom, it was morning and they had things to do, and the last thing he needed was silly comparisons of his best friend and his best girl. 

***************

Talks at a professional level for the crystals went well, but there would still be the fine points to work out and of course the delivery and payment. Chakotay had worked out the method, but would need Voyagers replicator systems to create that amount, and so arranged for payment to be made in six, days, giving them more than enough time for Voyager to return and create the needed materials. 

Zorian and StaRred had invited Tom and Chakotay back to the After Dark, and of course Tom agreed without thinking and was glad that Chakotay did not seem to have a problem with it. The place was less crowded and a few more woman in ratio than before, but Tom knew where he was going and led Chakotay to the back, unknowingly taking his hand once again from the moment they entered the building, like a habit that just formed. 

“Greetings,” both Zorian and StaRred stated warmly, welcoming their new friends. “I didn’t order anything, would you like…”

“Oh, I’ll take care of it,” Tom interjected, being the friendly sort he was. 

“I’ll go with you,” StaRred added as he got up and followed Tom to the bar. 

“Talks went well, according to StarRred,” Zorian spoke up to get the ball rolling with the older man that had his eyes half locked on his mate. Zorian couldn’t help but grin, it was just too adorable to see a couple still so ‘into’ each other as these two obviously were. “He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Zorian suddenly said, and grinned at seeing Chakotay start and then a tiny blush fill his dark cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I said, he is beautiful…your Tom,” Zorian repeated. 

“Ah…” Chakotay found himself at a loss for a moment as he looked at Tom who was waiting with StaRred near the bar for service. “Yes….yes he is,” he replied, a tiny bit of him amazed at just how true his words were. Then he snapped out of it and looked back at Zorian, “So, tell me, how did you get into the mining industry?” he asked, looking to change the subject. 

Meanwhile, Tom stood patiently next to StaRred, half talking to him, the other half glancing back at the table where Chakotay and Zorian were talking. 

“I’m sorry for what I said the other day,” StaRred suddenly said. 

This caught his attention, “sorry, for what?”

“About indicating that he was too old for you,” StaRred clarified. “I mean, after getting to know him, I can see the attraction, beyond his gorgeous looks,” StaRred added. 

“Gorgeous?” Tom repeated a bit dazed. 

“Oh please, don’t you tell me for one second that you don’t think your husband is anything less than absolutely gorgeous. I mean, don’t get me wrong Zorian is very attractive…”

Tom didn’t hear StaRred as he looked back and stared at Chakotay, pondering if the words absolutely gorgeous actually fit the man, and to his stunned surprise as he watched the man smile and laugh at something Zorian said found himself not only aware that yes, Chakotay was very gorgeous, but he was suddenly angry that it ‘was’ Zorian that was making him laugh. As if suddenly possessed he was going to put a stop to it when…

“Hey, watch where you’re going, Terrik!” 

Tom blinked and noticed a woman, about his size in build and height, who looked very familiar, glaring at him. His mood, having been previously foul, glared back, “What did you call me?” 

The woman glared back at Tom like he was her new play toy to kick around, and smirked. “I called you a Terrik, want to make something of it…Terrik?” 

StaRred, knowing that Tom was not from around here saw the puzzlement and of course had to let the poor man know that Terrik was their word for, what Tom could comprehend in human terms was a fancy pool in heat and who was sold around to breed puppies, and not the least did he like it one bit. 

“Why you little, bitch,” he snarled back once he understood her insult. 

Now it was her turn to be confused, but Tom was more than glad to inform her of what he meant. “In your case, a bitch is a dog in heat that will sleep with anything,” he smirked back. 

“Why you…” she stepped forward, but stopped short when Chakotay, who had caught wind of the ruckus, stepped in front of Tom. 

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked in his even calm, but authoritative voice. 

The woman, looked over Chakotay and smirked as if two toys were better for the price of one, “Look, short-stuff, if you want your turn, I’ll be more than glad to kick your ass once I’ve finished with…” she spotted the bracer, “your Terrik, here,” he stated smugly. 

“Look, officer, I’m sure…” Zorian tried to say, knowing that she was a guard and more than capable of hurting his friends. 

“Stay out of it or you’ll be next,” she hissed. 

“You’re a poor excuse of an officer if this is how you behave,” Chakotay stated, his voice never rising, but his eyes narrowing. 

She eyed Chakotay again, her arrogance full in her eyes, “I bet you wanted to be a solder didn’t you?” she asked as if knowing this man well. “Too bad they don’t take throw-backs like you,” she mused darkly. 

“Why you…” Tom growled, and took a step forward, more than ready to show her a thing a two. It was one thing to insult him, but no one insulted Chakotay. But Chakotay simply held up his arm to block Tom and he stopped. 

“She’s not worth the trouble, Tom,” he said, his eyes never leaving hers. “Get the drinks and let’s drop this,” he stated firmly. 

“But Chakotay, didn’t you hear what she said to you?”

“Tom,” he said, hoping he heard the order in his voice. 

“Listen to you owner, Terrik,” she smirked, seeing victory. 

“Your mouth is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle,” Chakotay warned, his eyes now blazing since Zorian had informed him of what the insult she was spouting at Tom meant. 

Feeling confident, she decided to take her fun to the next level, “As I said to your ‘Terrik’ , want to make something of it?” she asked as she went to swat at Chakotay only to find her wrist held in his hand, locked between the wrist and palm. She then punched with her free hand only to have it grabbed in a similar manner and before she knew it, she was being dropped to her knees, spun around with her arms arched behind her with her body and face on the ground with a foot on her back, her wrist, still locked in his iron grip, somehow having had been switched from one hand to the other without ever feeling it and in a lot of pain. 

“Enough!” another woman, dressed similar to the woman on the ground ordered. “Release her,” she snapped at Chakotay who did so at once. 

The woman from the ground was up on her feet in seconds, but the other woman was now in her face. “Before you speak, I suggest you think real hard about what you are going to say, for I witnessed the whole thing and I’m sure you know what ‘I’ think on this matter…right?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” the other woman replied tight lipped, her eyes shooting daggers toward Chakotay and his friends. 

“Dismissed. I’ll see you back at the station and believe me, we ‘will’ talk about this,” she growled at the other woman and watched her leave. Then she looked toward Chakotay and eyed him. 

“It was an accident, and then she…” Zorian started but was gently interrupted by a hand rising to stop him. 

“As I said, I saw the whole thing, and before you ask,” she said looking at Chakotay seeing the question in his eyes, “I didn’t stop it, for I ‘wanted’ her to get into trouble. She’s been trouble for sometime, but without proof…well…let’s just say that now I have it and leave it that shall we?” 

Since Tom and he didn’t belong here and he really didn’t want this to be dragged out anymore than necessary, he nodded. “Fine,” he replied sharply. 

Seeing that these two were really wind-up she knew she would be better off talking to the other two men, “Why don’t you and your partner go dance,” she said, indicating the dark dance floor and the slow music that was playing most this evening. “Go calm down, we’ll talk later,” she ordered. 

Tom, now calmer, since the matter was over, saw how angry Chakotay was by the fire in his black eyes, for he could tell that this matter was not settled to his satisfaction. Chakotay would have never set an innocent up like that, and so seeing the fire, and hearing the orders from the officer, thought it better if he took the lead, and grabbed Chakotay’s hand and led him off to the dance floor. 

“Tom, I don’t want to dance,” Chakotay huffed as Tom led him out to the far end of the floor, away from the crowd and the bar. 

“I know, but it’ll let you calm down, and you know we can’t get involved anymore as it is,” he said stopping to face Chakotay, and not even thinking, placed his arms around his neck, since it was most comfortable for him. 

“Then why did you get into an argument with her in the first place?” Chakotay asked, following Tom’s lead, and turned to face him, placing his arms around his slender waist, siding stepping it to a slow tune. 

Tom was about to protest the accusation, but then settled and looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Chakotay. It did start out as an accident, I bumped into her and the next thing I know she’s insulting me and well…you heard what she called me.” 

Seeing the hurt in Tom’s eyes is what calmed Chakotay’s anger, as he swayed with Tom on the dance floor. “Yes, I heard, and though you were wrong to pick a fight…which I won’t report,” he added to brighten up those sad blue eyes, and was rewarded by his effort with a tiny smile, “You don’t deserve to be called such a thing, especially since it’s a total lie.” 

The tiny smile grew at Chakotay’s words, “Thanks. And…thanks for stepping in for me, though…”

“I know you can take care of yourself, Tom. I would have stepped in for anyone,” he stated, not wanting Tom to feel he didn’t respect his abilities. 

Tom nodded his understanding, and then a glimpse of an impish grin crossed his face, as Tom relaxed into Chakotay’s hold. “For anyone, huh?” he teased. 

Chakotay, thinking that Tom was calling him on his bluff, looked away, not knowing that he gave the appearance of being bashful, “Well, perhaps not just anyone,” he replied softly. 

Tom was touched by this revelation, and smiled. But not sure what else to say, remained silent and continued to dance with Chakotay, as both of them swayed slowly to the music in the dark. After a few minutes, Tom shifted in Chakotay’s arms, not caring in the slightest if he was leading or not, not that either of them could tell, and laid his head on Chakotay’s shoulder, feeling it was okay to do so. 

Chakotay felt Tom shift deeper into his arms and held him closer and was okay with Tom resting his head on his shoulder. In fact, it felt nice holding him this way. He was becoming aware at how firm and trim his build was. How soft his hair felt and how he smelled good too, the last part gaining an unknowing smile from himself. The next thing he knew he closed his eyes, his cheek resting on Tom’s hair and just felt Tom in his arms, letting his hands caress up and down his strong slim back, feeling him, soothing him, holding him. 

He had to admit, it was nice being in Chakotay’s arms. Sure he had danced with a man before, going from one social party to the next, Tom had danced with all sorts of people, male and female, but he had to admit, he rather liked dancing with Chakotay like this the best. His arms were strong but his touches were gentle, much like the man himself, as he felt those strong fingers glide up and down his back, sparking tiny tingles in his body. He gave a soft sigh of contentment and snuggled deeper. 

Hearing the sound of Tom’s comfort and feeling him snuggle, made Chakotay grin, for it felt like this morning all over again, and he had to admit, it was very nice holding Tom in his arms…very nice. He shifted his head to look over to see if Tom was resting and saw him suddenly looking back at him, his firm pink lips turned up in a soft but sincere smile his eyes glowing with life and Chakotay suddenly became lost in them, having never noticed how deep they were until now. 

Tom felt Chakotay shift and looked to see if he was okay and found deep warm and intense brown eyes looking into his and he felt as if he was falling and flying all at the same time, while being so drawn to them and the set of full lush lips that was near him. 

The moment seemed to hang in the air forever, as both sets of eyes grew hooded and lips grew close…

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” the officer stated. 

Tom and Chakotay jumped apart, much like two school boys getting caught by a teacher and looked flushed as they looked at the woman. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, trying not to laugh, for they looked so adorable, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you,” she looked at Chakotay, “how you do that?” 

Chakotay clearing his throat, got back in focus, “Do what?” he asked, unsure what she was referring too.

“That move. I saw it, but I didn’t believe it. I mean…it was something. How did you learn something like that anyway?” Seeing Chakotay hesitate, she added, “I’m not looking to get you into any trouble, just wanted to see if I could pick it up,” she smiled. 

Chakotay thought about it a moment, “I learned it out of necessity,” he replied. “And I practiced…lot’s of practice,” he added. “But if you like, I can show you the basics, but…that’s about it.” 

“That would be fantastic…if that’s okay with you?” she asked Tom, showing respect to his position as husband. 

“Ah, sure, that would be fine,” Tom replied, wanting a distraction from…whatever just almost happened here. “I’ll just go…get us some drinks,” he stated rather quickly and left the two to do their thing, finding out that Zorian and StaRred had gone home and left a message that they would contact them later. 

**********

Tom and Chakotay entered their hotel room in semi-silence, just a few words here and there to get things settled. After they got changed for bed and laid down, both men tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

“Tay, what did you mean you had to learn that move out of necessity?” Tom asked, wanting to do something than just lay there, avoiding his thoughts of other matters. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Chakotay gruffed and turned to his side facing away from Tom. 

“Come on,” he insisted, turning to lean on his elbow and stare at the strong back of his companion. 

Chakotay huffed, for he knew that Tom was not the sort to let things go…not easily, and he didn’t feel like fighting him tonight. “Back in academy, I was…rather small in build…”

“You…small?” Tom asked as if Chakotay was joking. 

Chakotay gave a tiny growl, “Yes me,” he replied and turned to lie on his back. “I went in when I was fifteen and still had a lot of growing…”

“Fifteen?”

“Do you want to hear this or not?” he asked, feeling a mixture of irritation and strangely, amusement at Tom’s interruptions. 

Tom gave a crooked smile, “Yes, I do. Sorry. But…fifteen, wow, I still had to wait till I was eighteen before being admitted, Father or no.

“Well, I was one of the lucky ones, but that’s beside the point. As I said, I was rather…scrawny for my age…much like you are now,” he teased, feeling some of the sourness leave him. 

“Scrawny!”

“Stop interrupting,” he stated, to cut Tom short and continued. “As I said before once again being rudely interrupted,” and grinned at Tom’s huff, “I was scrawny,” he grinned even more, “And so I got picked on a lot in the first few months at the Academy. One of the instructors took notice and gave me the choice, of reporting them or learning to handle them. I took the latter, telling them, that I couldn’t go telling forever, especially if there was no one to tell. He laughed and taught me that move among others and in the process of learning self-defense I built up my body too”

“Oh, so that’s what you meant by lot’s of practice,” Tom grinned, but noted the shift in the dark eyes to those recalling bad memories. “Tell me,” he said softly. 

“Did you notice where my foot was when she was on the ground?” 

“Yes?”

“Well, the final move of that maneuver is to pull back hard, thus breaking the spine…I…”

“Shh, it’s okay, I understand,” soothed Tom, knowing it was the war and other battles, and the memory of it didn’t set well with Chakotay, and Tom wanted him to know he understood and that he didn’t have to talk about it if he didn’t want too, by shushing him and reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his bare chest, and unknowingly giving a slight caress. 

“Thank you, Tom” Chakotay said softly. Then he became aware of the caress and his eyes looked to his chest then Tom, who quickly caught his actions and pulled back. 

“Thank you for sharing that,” Tom said quickly and shifted to his back, pulling the cover up over his bare chest. 

Both men laid there quietly, staring at the ceiling, their minds in a whirl of thought, very aware of the other one next to them. 

“Chakotay?”

“Hmm?” 

“Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?” 

There was silence for a moment, then, “Of course, Tom. What?” 

“Back at the club…while we were dancing…uh…were you…I mean…we…” he sighed, for this was difficult. “Were we about to…you know…kiss?” he asked, feeling his face flush with embarrassment, especially if the answer was no and this was entirely in his head. 

The silence was killing Tom but just before he spoke again he heard Chakotay take a deep breath, “Yes.” 

“Oh.” 

Once again the silence lingered

“Tom?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you a question and get an honest response?”

This time it was Tom’s turn to ponder the question before replying, “yes.” 

“I was wondering…I mean…”

“Yes.”

“I was wondering if…if I…”

“Yes,” Tom said again, but this time Chakotay could tell it was not a query of his stuttered question, but a response. 

Chakotay shifted to his side and looked at Tom looking up at him, his eyes a mixture of hesitation and excitement, much like he felt, but no fear. He had never kissed a man before, but he wanted, for some reason, to kiss Tom, very much so at the moment. His eyes took in Tom’s sparkling blue eyes, his firm moist lips, his flushed pale cheeks, and his soft golden hair and felt his heart race. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips, not noticing Tom’s eyes growing darker in response to his actions, and leaned in slowly and brushed his lips across Tom’s. 

Tom felt Chakotay’s soft firm full lips touch his own, seconds after he closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss, and felt a bolt of lightening fire through him, starting from his lips. The kiss was hesitant at first, but as Tom responded, needing to know more of those sensuous lips, he felt them press harder against his own and he responded in kind. Suddenly a tongue licked his lips, asking for permission and he was more than willing to open for it, thus truly drinking in the sweetness of the mouth on his; it was like ambrosia, so full of life and intoxicating. 

The next thing he knew, he felt strong arms holding him and him moving in closer to feel the heat off the strong body next to him. He gave a soft moan, for the kiss was so good, so hot, and he so much wanted it to never end. 

Hearing Tom moan into their kiss, created one from himself, as it sparked the fire to ignite within him. He wanted to taste Tom, hold him, touch him…every where. Feeling Tom’s strong slender body rub against him sparked that fire higher. He needed to taste his soft tempting skin and moved from the wonderful moist heated mouth to the strong jaw line, then up his cheek to his sexy pink ear, “I want to taste you, touch you,’ he panted in between kisses, not able to think beyond the moment, as his hands did just as he said he wanted to do…touch. 

Tom felt the strong hands caress his shoulders, then his back as he rolled into Chakotay’s embrace wanting to increase the kiss. Then feeling that sensuous mouth move across his face up to his ear, sent that bolt of lighting streaking through him, now originating from every touch of lip and hand as they moved on him. He felt strong fingers for the first time caress his back, while the other hand moved and caressed his chest, petting the light hair upon it. Hearing Chakotay’s words of desire fried out any thoughts that may have been present; all he wanted now was to feel Chakotay touch him and to touch Chakotay in return. “Please,” was the only word he could manage as a response. 

Chakotay kissed and licked and sucked on Tom’s pale cream colored skin, while his hands caressed every curve of Tom’s strong muscular body, getting to know every inch, from the strong slim shoulders down to the firm hips and firm but soft butt, that made Tom moan the loudest when he squeezed, and so he squeezed often. His body was on fire, as he touched Tom everywhere…almost everywhere. He pushed off Tom’s sleep shorts and felt Tom do the same for him, both men having kicked the covers aside a while ago, and he stopped his actions and drew back, his hands resting on Tom’s hips. 

Tom opened his eyes and saw Chakotay’s black fiery eyes staring at him, as both men were panting. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his brain still hazed with desire. 

“Nothing,” Chakotay panted, as he took in Tom’s full beauty, seeing his body in its full glory. “I was just…looking,” he said, then his eyes met Tom’s, “your beautiful,” he panted. 

Tom shivered at Chakotay’s words, for he had never had anyone…anyone look at him like that. With such intense sincere emotion and hunger, for a few seconds he thought Chakotay would eat him, and then he shivered in anticipation of whatever Chakotay would do. Then…he took a look at Chakotay and saw his muscles rippling and glistening and had he not already been lying down, he would be, for he felt weak in the knees, he was so… “Gorgeous,” he panted in reply. “If I’m beautiful, you’re gorgeous,” he grinned. 

“Tom…I want you,” he panted. “I just…I just don’t know what to do, I’ve never…”

“Me neither,” Tom replied. “Just touch me, touch me baby,” he purred, as he caressed his hand up Chakotay’s firm thigh feeling the heat and strength of his body under his fingers and felt even more turned on. “Just touch me,” he whispered as he pressed his body against Chakotay’s and felt the heat. 

Chakotay took Tom’s advice and kissed him soundly, while once more caressing him. He shifted Tom to his back and covered him with his body, meeting no resistance and felt Tom open his leg to accommodate him and he shifted between them, and then the blaze hit when their cocks brushed.

“YES!” Tom cried out, feeling Chakotay’s thick pulsing member pressed upon his own. “Touch me, Tay, touch me,” he cried out as Chakotay’s shifted over his as the big man settled over his body. 

Chakotay didn’t need anymore direction for the moment, as he bit, licked and kissed Tom’s neck while thrusting his hips, giving and getting the friction both wanted and needed for release. “This feel good, baby,” he asked as he thrusted harder, feeling Tom’s and his cock gliding against each other, the moisture of their pre-cum making it even better. 

“Oh yes, Tay, I like, don’t stop, touch me, Tay, touch me,” Tom moaned, thrusting his hips in rhythm with Chakotay’s. 

Soon both men were lost in the heat of their union, as Tom was lost in Chakotay’s dominate embrace and Chakotay was lost in his possessive hold of Tom. Chakotay stopped attacking Tom’s neck and leaned up to look into Tom’s face and was lost in his eyes and all the electricity he saw there, gazing back at him. They continued their thrusting as one, their eyes locked on the other, as if more than their bodies were merging. When the moment was about to hit, Chakotay bit Tom on the shoulder by the neck, as if claiming his mate, as Tom howled, more from his orgasm, than any pain, as his body convulsed in intense pleasure, spurred on by feeling Chakotay’s orgasm too. 

In moments both men, curled into each other on their sides and were sound asleep, with very large satisfied smiles on their faces. 

**************

He felt good, very good as awareness was coming to him with the morning light that was warm upon his face. Slowly he started categorizing his situation as the brain does subconsciously as one wakes and found for a moment that he was cuddling his pooka, then as another second or two passed he knew it was Tom Paris and opened his eyes and looked down into the sleepy blue eyes that were now looking up at him and he smiled. 

“Morning,” he whispered, his face grinning with pure joy as he looked deep into the bright sky eyes that were beaming full of life, love and happiness right back at him. 

“Morning,” Tom purred, as he became more aware that he was curled up lovingly and safely in his lover’s arms. //My lover,// Tom’s mind sighed with pure contentment he had never know before. 

There didn’t seem to be any awkwardness between them, just joy and a sense of belonging, that this was exactly how they should wake up every morning. Chakotay gazed deep into Tom’s eyes and felt them lock again, the connection still there from last night and it was strong…very strong. He leaned in and met Tom halfway as they kissed, this time slow and tender. Their bodies trembled at the emotions of love that vibrated through them, as if it had been held in check till this very moment. 

Tom opened his eyes slowly, much like Chakotay as they gradually ended the kiss, once again looking into each other’s souls. Tom had known so much about Chakotay, that his passions ran deep, that he was a good and caring man, noble of heart and courageous in spirit. But till now he never knew all his fire or ever felt the depth of his strength, in his arms and in his gaze… Chakotay was a force of nature tamed by his own will that had a core as pure as gold, and who now lay beside him, open, vulnerable and unknowingly waiting for Tom to decide what he wanted, while strong fingers caressed his shoulder where he boar Chakotay’s mark…Tom knew then exactly what he wanted. 

Chakotay was lost in the love that shined brightly at him, for he could not have imagined ever feeling like this, much less so quickly, but yet…he realized it was not quickly. He had known Tom for many years and what was now in his heart and soul had been growing steadily with every passing day till it was so strong it could no longer stay contained…he loved Tom Paris. He was going to say so when Tom suddenly moved forward and then bit him on the shoulder…hard, almost in the exact same place he had bitten Tom. He couldn’t help the yelp from the sudden unexpected pain. When Tom drew back he saw the electrical storm blaze in now stormy blue eyes that looked at him intensely and so full of…yes…love. 

“I have chosen you as you have chosen me,” Tom stated, feeling that the words were appropriate to the moment. He loved Chakotay, wanted to be Chakotay’s…forever. It was in that defining moment that he realized that all these years that was ‘exactly’ what he had wanted, but just didn’t know it, for until this night, it had never been a clear option. He had never thought of guys that way…but Chakotay, he realized was not a guy…just his soul mate in the form of one and he couldn’t be more pleased. 

Chakotay’s eyes sparked with love, fire and understanding…Tom wanted to be his mate! Chakotay could see that Tom understood what had been happening to them over the years, the many moments that lead to this union…a union they almost missed while on Voyager….Voyager.”

Tom saw the glow dim, “What?” he asked, for he saw the ecstatic glow of understanding fill his love’s eyes just moments ago, when Tom declared Chakotay his mate. 

“Voyager,” Chakotay said, his tone grim. 

Tom was about to say, so what, but it only took a moment more before reality crashed in…B’Elanna and Janeway…fuck! Then Tom got the first sense of fear about this union since it began as he looked up at Chakotay, suddenly afraid that Chakotay would deny him, push him away and he couldn’t bear it. “What does this mean, Angel?” he asked, unsure if he wanted to know as he saw Chakotay’s eyes grow dark with inner conflict. 

Had Tom called him, Commander, Chakotay, or even Tay, as he had last night, it would not have penetrated the haze that Chakotay had been forming via guilt, but the soft endearing term touched him and he looked up into Tom’s eye and saw the fear…fear that was not there a moment ago, fear not at what others may think…just him. //Tom knows the truth…why should I deny it,// he thought, finding strength to face what needed to be met straight on. 

Tom saw the swift change from withdrawn guilt to a defensive fire and though warmed by it, was still confused, though he waited, knowing he would take his cue from Chakotay…unless it meant not staying together, then he would make his own plans, for he would not lose this…Chakotay was his soul, his mate and that knowing, that understanding gave him a fire and strength he never knew he had, till he found it threatened. 

“We tell them the truth,” Chakotay said firmly. “We accept our wrong doing and any pains they wish to inflict on us, but…” he said firmly, decisively, “no matter what,” he added, as he reached for Tom’s face and caressed it, then moved his fingers down to Tom’s shoulder, where his mark was, “We stay together…we are one.” 

“We are one,” Tom replied in a whisper, a vow, as his fingers caressed his mark on Chakotay. 

Chakotay’s face suddenly filled with a ting of redness…he was blushing. “Tom, I…um…well like I said last night, I um, was never with a man, beside you,” he stumbled, his face getting redder. 

Tom smiled, his love was so cut to behold at the moment. “Neither of us has been with a man, so neither of us knows exactly what to do or if we’re not…doing it right,” chuckled. “I’m sure we can figure it out together…if you want?” he asked with a teasing smile.

“I want,” Chakotay purred back, kissing his love, his…pooka. //Tom is so huggable,// he mused. “And you’re right, we’ll figure it out…all of it…together,” Chakotay added, a statement, a vow. 

The end


End file.
